User blog:Drac Attack/QM Theory Dev Blog 3: The Basics
Quantum Matrix Theory Development Blog 3: The Basics September 25, 2012 Well, I think it's about time I enlighten everybody on just what exactly my theory is all about. Here is a super-duper summed up and scrunched together version of the basic principles of my theory: The Instability of Space-Time and the Quantum Matrix *Space-time is unstable. In fact, if there was nothing to hold it together, it would rip itself apart and the plane of Gielinor would cease to exist. *A sea of energy called the Quantum Matrix is what holds the space-time in the entire plane of Gielinor, and most other planes, together. This energy is composed of subatomic particles called psions, which have EXTREMELY low mass. The energy field that they emit stabilizes space-time. *The Stone of Jas is not merely a magical rock. It is a MACHINE. Whenever excess energy is dissipated out into space, the Stone of Jas captures it and recycles it back into the Quantum Matrix. The Stone of Jas is also what is responsible for maintaining the Quantum Matrix. *It doesn’t take a lot to destabilize the Quantum Matrix. If one does manage to destabilize an area of it, a rift would be created that could grow to destroy the entire plane. Properties of Psions *Psions are not your average, run of the mill subatomic particle. They can exist in eight different energy states, and it is combinations of these energy states that produce the elements that we see such as air, water, fire, ice, blood, shadow, etc. *Like all subatomic particles, psions are capable of storing information. In this sense, each psion represents a single bit of information. A class of sentient beings called Transcendent Beings are life forms that can harness the Quantum Matrix directly, and need it to survive. This includes Archons, Aethers, and even gods. *Psions in certain energy states are capable of interacting with matter and even attaching themselves to atomic nuclei. This is how magic is done, as you will see later. *ALL magic, whether runestone based, aura based, or whatever, is either DIRECTLY or INDIRECTLY derived from the Quantum Matrix. More on this end later! How Magic Works *Mages are able to control psions through the use of their auras. An aura is a type of electromagnetic energy field, and every living thing has an aura. *Rune stones are rocks whose properties have been altered by the Stone of Jas so that they can store an immense amount of psions. Releasing the stored-up psions in these stones and manipulating them is what creates rune-based magic. *A powerful mage can use their aura to directly manipulate the psions around them and convert them into a form of energy that they can use. This is how magic is done without the use of runes. *Certain objects are able to store psions indefinitely, namely crystals, metals, and rune stones. This is how enchantments work. An object is charged with psions, and that changes the magical properties of the object. *Harnessing the Quantum Matrix directly in the purest possible energy state, the omega-state, offers an infinite amount of possibilities as far as magic is concerned. However, there can be dire consequences to this... So this is basically the gist of it. I'll go on to explain everything away to you in detail once I actually publish the entire thing. It will all make sense, I promise. Questions, comments, constructive criticism and the like are welcomed. ~Drac. Category:Blog posts Category:Community